


I Need You

by monstercupcakes



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstercupcakes/pseuds/monstercupcakes
Summary: Rick is experiencing depression, and alcohol doesn't help anymore. (Trigger warning- self harm)





	1. Chapter 1

It's a Thursday. I'm in my daughter's basement, my makeshift lab. It's not as nice as I'd like, but it'll do for now. I take a swig of some alien alcohol. It isn't enough. The sting down my throat and cloudy, false euphoria just doesn't do the job anymore. Fuck it, no one would notice anyway. 

It happens so fast: the razor sliding though my flesh, blood dripping onto the greasy floor. Blood blossoms from two more perfectly straight lines. Three. Four. 

Shit. 

It's days like this that kill me. Sure, I'm not out on some grand fucking adventure, but what's the point even if I did? Morty would still be a dumbass (albiet a loveable one) in all the other universes, Summer would always be the kid that her parents, didn't want, and Beth and Jerry's marriage wouldn't work out. So what if I cut?

 

"Hey, Rick. C-can you help me balance this equ- OH MY GOD!!"


	2. Why?

Morty stared at the horrific scene. His grandfather was hunched over himself, blood pouring from his forearm, a razor laying on the floor. Morty could only stand in the doorway, stunned.

 

"Hey, Mort. What's uuuuUUUUpppp?" I tried shaking it all off like some bad dream. The kid wouldn't know what's going on anyway. 

Morty just stared, like he was in a trance. His eyes were glazed over. He looked like he was frozen.

*Morty's POV*

I felt my stomach clench as it tied itself in knots. It's been months since I even dreamed of hurting myself, but after seeing Rick in that position, it's inevitable. 

I've been going to therapy for months now. Of course, they have no idea. All they think is that I'm an angsty teen with low self esteem. The truth is, though, that I've been nearly raped, I see horrible shit on a near daily basis, and on top of that my parents are fighing more and more. Why wouldn't I have all these fucking problems? 

Rick always seemed like he knew how to handle it all. I thought he could just "not think about it" and be alright. I thought I was just an idiot for not being able to bounce back.

Pictures of Rick flash through my brain. I can't take it anymore. I can't do this anymore. 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0 Rick's POV 

I quickly clean myself up and decide to head upstairs. Morty ran up into his room, presumably freaking out. I knew I'd be caught eventually, but by Morty? Really?

I gently knock on his door, then let myself in. 

" Morty, y-you alright?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" 

I just look at him. He knows damn well why I'd ask him that.

"I'm fine." Morty insisted. I just shrugged..he seemed normal, but I could tell something was off.

"R-Rick?"

"Hm?" 

" Why do you do it? "

I'm silent for a few seconds. Finally, I reply, " Don't think about it."

"I c-can't NOT think about it! Why do you hurt yourself? Why do you put yourself through the c-c-craziness of the universe? Why do you put ME through it? I don't know if I can handle much more of this sort of shit, Rick." 

It all made sense. I mean, if I could barely handle what's out there, how could he?

" You do it, too. Don't you? " 

He could only look at his feet. 

 

I embraced my grandson, knowing we shared the same pain.


End file.
